


Nothing broken but my heart

by shipping_galore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Belle has discovered the true dagger and with it learns of her husband’s deceit once AGAIN is this the straw that will end their 7 month old marriage





	Nothing broken but my heart

**Author's Note:**

> SG: had this idea in my head for ages but wasn't motivated to write so i credit the few bad and moody days i had for this story finally coming together

Started it on 23/3/19

 **Title** Nothing broken but my heart

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Rumbelle

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Warnings:** heartbreak

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** Belle finds the real dagger and waits for her husband at home

* * *

  *****December 14 th, 2014*******

Belle sat at the table in the dining room, she felt like such a fool, while packing for her honey moon in the back room of her husband shop, she stumbled on the gauntlet she remembered her husband said leads a person to someone’s weakness namely the thing they loved most.  Moment after putting it on, it led her to the hiding place of the true dagger which confirmed the one Rumple gave her was a fake.  the true dagger now lay before her on the table, a single tear slid down her cheek, Belle felt hollow she felt empty. Her heart felt heavy, she WISHED at this very moment that she had the power to rip out hearts because the pain in her own was too much to bare, she wanted to rip her heart out and leave it by the dagger.  She wonders which one Rumple would choose. But she knew the answer since she found the true dagger, she learned something her husband did NOT fully trust her, he will do what he has done since they met, he will choose his power over her, after all he proposed with the blasted dagger rather than a ring.  That should have been a neon warning to her that she would always be an afterthought and not a priority.

Belle's eyes stung with tears at the truth her husband did not trust her and lied to her AGAIN, yet she felt anger at herself for always believing everything he says and trusting him so fully, she felt like such a fool to believe that the lying and manipulation was behind them, and that their marriage would be the start of a clean slate no more lies just truth and honesty. Belle bit her lip as her vision blurred from her sudden tears lifting the hand still encased in the gauntlet, she began clawing at her chest wanting to rip her own heart from her chest while still burning hole in that wretched dagger. The more she looked at it the more she clawed at her own chest until she was left with deep bloody scratches over the place where her torn broken hollow heart rest.

Suddenly she heard the front door open and heard the sound of Rumple’s footsteps enter the house, Rumple froze at seeing his wife sitting at the table. “Sweetheart its late what are you doing up?” he asked walking over to her only to notice THE dagger. “Where...” he trailed off.

 

Belle looked at him, but her eyes sent shivers down his spine Belle’s eyes were dull lifeless and full of pain. She then lifted up her hand that was in cased in the gauntlet, Rumples eyes widened in surprise, not only because she found the gauntlet but of the blood that stain the tips of the glove he rushed to her aid to find out where she was bleeding from only to see the deep cuts over where her heat lay. He went to open his mouth, but Belle held up her hand.

“Its late Rumple we’ll talk about this in the morning,” Removing the gauntlet she throws it at his feet “I’m going to bed you can sit here and think about what is more important to you your POWER or saving your marriage, but why do I bother I know the answer.” With those last words Belle made her way out of the great room and up the stairs.

* * *

Entering the master bedroom Belle makes her way to the walk-in closet removing her jacket and top leaving them in a pile she is in the middle of removing her bra when she hears Rumple enter. She shivers at her husband’s presences behind her. She hears the sound of a soft thud as he removes his jacket and lets it drop and the wisp of him untying the Windsor knot in his tie.  As Belle stands half undressed and looks though her silk night gowns, she feels Rumple eyes on her, “do you need help?” he asked while un-clipping his cuffs. “No” Belle replies while finally un-clipping her bra and removing it she finished undressing, feeling cold suddenly, weather from the cool air or from the cold feeling in her heart Belle stepped away from the gowns and chose a pair of rose printed PJ’s. From the dresser draw.

“Why did you claw at your chest with the gauntlet?” asked Rumple as he finished undressing “I was trying to rip out my own heart,” replies Belle, a heart that is FILLED with nothing but pain 31 years’ worth.  she heard him gasp before walking out of the closet and over to the bed. Belle gets in under the covers and turns away from his side of the bed. Moment later she felt him move in behind her  yet she also feels the gap between them in the bed and shivers she so used to feeling his warmth but even with him there behind her on the other side of the bed far from where she lays the bed feels cold she curls in a fetal position and closes her eyes silent tears fall from her eyes without knowing a sob is realised from her throat. Rumple closed his eyes tight his heart broke for the pain he has caused his wife, _what have I done_ he thought.

During the night Belle slipped out of bed and went down stairs she made her way though the darken house until she came upon their home library  spotting their wedding photo’s on the mantel taking the one that her father took of them right after they married Belle walks over to her arm chair that was set up in the corner curled herself In the chair and let her tears fall. She sat there crying and feeling like a fool _why did I not believe him all those years he told me his power meant more to him then me I mean he admitted he wasn’t looking for love when we first met in my father’s castle  I’m such a fool to believe he was lonely now I wonder WHY his price was me_  she thought  those thought rolled around in her head until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

 

The following morning when Rumple woke, he rolled over and blindly reached out an arm towards Belle but found nothing but cold sheets indicating she had not been in bed for some time.  Bolting up he quickly got out of bed and raced out of the master bedroom. He looked all over the first floor even checked to see If she was in her room the one, he made up for her when she first lived in his home, but she wasn’t there. Making his way down stairs he found her still dressed in her PJ’s sitting at the table drinking tea the dagger still between them on the table. The tension was thick in the air he wanted to wish her a good morning, but it wasn’t a good morning it was fraught with tension and uncertainty.

“You don’t trust me do you Rumple” she said softly.

“What of course I do sweetheart” as he came to sit across from her at the table.

Belle looked at him with a glare Rumple moved back in shock but realised using endearments right now was NOT the right thing to do, “No you don’t you lie manipulate the ONLY time you ever told the truth I was so blind and naive I didn’t see it” said Belle.

“When was that Belle?” asked Rumple he was feeling drained this was a heavy conversion not to mention seeing the pain in her eyes, the broken look on her face and knowing she wanted  her heart to be ripped out had caught him off guard and not sleeping as her painful sobs kept him awake until the wee hours.

“Your power means more to you then me it was true and I never wanted to believe it but it’s the truth it’s the only honest thing you have ever said to me  and that thing proved it she said” pointing to the gauntlet that still lay on the floor a few feet away  it led me to the thing you love most the true dagger your power. and I hate it I hate the Darkness I Hate the Magic but most of all I hate that its so hard to walk away and that you can hurt me so much” she sobbed before getting up and running out of the great room and up the stairs.

Leaving Rumple to  sit at the table with tears running down his face, “It’s too late I’ve lost her” he whispered he was FINALLY free of the daggers control but it was to late he lost Belle’s love she may stay in this marriage but it will never be what they want it to be it will never be a happy marriage.

RCS

* * *

Finished it 12/4/19

**Author's Note:**

> i do have another idea I've been wanting to write set at the well now Rumple has no Magic Belle never walks away instead he makes a potion for them to keep their memories and they leave Story-brook for good


End file.
